The Wish and Courage
by nanachama
Summary: It's Asuka's birthday ( again) and he makes a wish.... Does the wish come true, or will he get the courage to make it come true?! ( in the story the title is happy birthday detective, but i changed it ::points above::)
1. Default Chapter

Happy Birthday Detective!!!  
  
by meimi-san email: azncherrychik@pinklullaby.net  
  
author's note: again... was gonna be uploaded yesterday.... te he he.... ^^'' disclaimer: i do NOT OWN SAINT TAIL n company... although i do wish i own manato-kun and daiki- kun!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
" Here... I dunno why I'm inviting you..." Asuka Jr. said as he handed Meimi an invitation to hang out at the Point.  
  
" Thanks!" Meimi said, with a deep blush.  
  
" Feel free to invite anyone you like... I have Sawatari comming too..." and with that he walked away.  
  
Lina came behind Meimi. " So what's that??" she asked.  
  
" Oh this? Asuka Jr. invited me to his birthday...."  
  
" ohhh.... i seee....."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Thanks Meimi-chan for inviting me!" Seria said. " This is going to be fun!!!"  
  
" I hope so!" she sighed.  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon, and the two girls were wearing sundresses. Seria's was yellow, and Meimi's was pink. The soft wind came up on them and blew their hair.  
  
" oh... a sakura petal!"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I'll get all the shots of Haneoka-san!!! YES!!!" Sawatari yelled.  
  
" Shut up will ya?? You got lucky I invited you!" Asuka Jr. said with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
" Ah yes.... because I paid you... I only went Asuka, to get pictures of that beautiful angel!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey Asuka Jr!!!" yelled the two girls.  
  
" My beauties have arrived!" Sawatari sighed, as he flipped his bangs.  
  
" I got yah something Asuka! I mean... me and seria got you this!" meimi blushed.  
  
asuka jr did the same. " t-t....t.....thanks!!! NOW LETS GET THAT CAKE!!!"  
  
" Why Asuka, its that way!!" seria pointed out.  
  
" ack!" blushy blushy Asuka jr!!!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lina popped up and invited herself to join the group.  
  
" I hope you don't mind!" she casually said.  
  
" hurry up lina-san! you don't want to miss the cake!" meimi said with a smile.  
  
" HURRY UP ALREADY!!!" Sawatari said as he stole a few more shots of Meimi.  
  
" Fine then!" asuka jr. grumbled. he took a deep breath and blew out the candles.  
  
" don't forget to make a wish!!!" seria said. everyone looked at her funny. " what?! you always do this when you have a birthday cake! i heard that if you do it right, your sigh will come true! now, don't you want yours to, asuka jr?!" after seira talked, everyone turned their gaze towards asuka.  
  
" MAKE A WISH ALREADY!!!" Lina screamed.  
  
" okok..."  
  
I wish he'll fall for me this time, and I hope he doesn't wish to meet saint tail... or to be with haneoka!!! Lina thought.  
  
Just leave my Haneika out of this, got it?! sawatari thought to himself.  
  
I know what he'll wish for... to meet saint tail..... humph! meimi said to herself...  
  
I wish.... 


	2. part 2

Happy Birthday Detective!!!  
  
by meimi-san email: azncherrychik@pinklullaby.net  
  
author's note: this totally will suck... im just writing on instinct... sucks.... disclaimer: i do NOT OWN SAINT TAIL n company... although i do wish i own manato-kun and daiki- kun!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
" SAINT TAIL! COME BACK HERE!!! I WON'T LOOSE YOU THIS TIME!!!" Yelled Asuka Jr. He chased the theif down the street.  
  
" Good job asuka! I'll return this ring to the original owner now!!!" Saint Tail began her trick. " One... Two... THREE!!!! POOF!" She was gone.  
  
" Again, she manages to help an innocent person... Saint Tail..." He began his walk back to the house, where the man involved would be arrested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Hah ha ha... Seira.. You were wrong... My wish didn't come true!!! Just an hour left, and It didn't come true... Some birthday this has been.... I've been wishing.... Ever since I...... No.... His thoughts were disturbed. What's this trail of saukra petals?!? He decided to follow it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
" Yes Papa! I won't drop it again!" Meimi said to her father.  
  
" Ok then, now lets try this again! You'll throw it up in the air, and then I'll make it appear over there!" Her father pointed to the opposite side of himself. " And that'll make it pile all over Mama!!"  
  
" Ok...." And they tried it again.  
  
" Mama will be so happy!!!Isn't today the day you proposed to Mama?" Meimi asked, as she gathered the flowers up..  
  
" Yes, and she'll be home in a little while too! After all, she has a while to come back from your cousin's house! It was so kind of her to go help them, even on this day!" Her father sighed. " Now lets hurry home and set the stage!" He said.  
  
" I wish someone would do the same for me.... well, Ok!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. saw the whole thing, and he was touched. He fell over a tree trunk, and made the bush rattle.  
  
" WHOSE THERE?!" Meimi turned around with a hateful look in her eyes.  
  
" It's only me!" He said.  
  
" Oh... Asuka Jr! You scared me!"  
  
" Meimi, is there something wrong?"  
  
" No Papa... You go on ahead." she replied.  
  
" ok, but be careful!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
" What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
  
" I was out trying to capture saint tail again! but she got away-"  
  
" again!"  
  
" yah, i guess... do you need help?" he pointed to the huge bundle of flowers she was holding.  
  
" sure"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
" haneoka-san, i've been meaning to ask you... i dunno, if you dont feel the same way, i don't mind... but-"  
  
" but?" she said as she reached the doorstep.  
  
" i.... i love you haneoka, even thought you think i hate you, i don't! we just argue a lot, and well...." he turned the other way, and waited for her to slap him.  
  
" aww.... asuka.... i.... i feel the same way- i....." she blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
" well...."  
  
" well...."  
  
" MEIMI! HURRY UP!!!" Her father called from the window.  
  
" HAI!!!!" She had to go, since her father was so anxious.  
  
" i'll talk to you tomorrow??"  
  
" ok.... ummm... good night..."  
  
" oyasumi nasai!!! 


	3. epilogue

Happy Birthday Detective!!!  
  
by meimi-san email: azncherrychik@pinklullaby.net  
  
author's note: this totally will suck... im just writing on instinct... sucks.... i wanted to make a more... detailed story, but i guess i didnt have any ideas disclaimer: i do NOT OWN SAINT TAIL n company... although i do wish i own manato-kun and daiki- kun!!! urgh....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
4 years later....  
  
" Hey Makoto!!! Look at those two! I heard that they've been going out for 3 years now..."  
  
" Hotoru... You foolish girl.... four years! they confessed their love for each other one night, and the next day, they just started to go out!"  
  
" But did you hear about the ring?"  
  
" Oh yes... Its so romantic!!! He took her to the park, and they had a picnic.... a few days later, he took her to the spot where they first met, at the st paula school... and he...."  
  
" Oh yes..... he had it flown on a plane, and dropped it, along with rose and sakura petals ( a/n: u can see i like sakura flowers!!), and the sakura petal symbolized the time they confessed to each other, and the rose petals meaning he loves her and he asked her to marry him....."  
  
" i wish i had a boyfriend like that, makoto!!!"  
  
" i do to hotoru!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
" Did you jear those two??"  
  
" Yes... They sound like rokoyo and all your friends back then"  
  
" yes... back then when we still didnt know!"  
  
And Asuka Jr. and Meimi walked on to class, hugging each other, not wasting a minute to show howmuch they cared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
sucky, ne?? 


End file.
